It's a Kind of Magic
by elenilote
Summary: Daniel Hawke has been eyeing Anders for three years. After he finally gathers his courage to come out with his feelings, he finds a partner for life. The story follows loosely the in-game timeline with most of the events happening post-game.
1. A Room with a View

The Hanged Man was rowdy tonight. Daniel Hawke didn't much like to draw attention to himself; he sat in one of the booths watching Varric fleece Carver in diamondback, like every night. The boy never learned!

It had been a tough few days; they'd been out on a job from one of Varric's many contacts: clearing out slavers along the Wounded Coast. Anders had gone back to the clinic, ostensibly to check it was still standing, but Danny suspected he just wanted to check on the strays that flocked nightly at his clinic.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gust of chill air flowing in from an open door. A group of men were standing in the doorway looking slightly bemused at the crowd. Danny's eyes were drawn to a tall, blond man at the back of the group; he looked familiar…an awful lot like Anders! The staff strapped to his back was a dead giveaway to his status as a mage, but the others in his group were wearing cloaks over their armour. He didn't see the emblems but would put money on them being Grey Wardens – no one else had that…aura about them.

"Hey, barkeep!" the leader of the men called out to Corff. "What does a Grey Warden need to do to get served in this joint?"

Danny could see the blond mage draw a hand over his eyes in exasperation and mutter something to himself - probably something very unflattering about the leader.

"Grey Wardens can go…" Corff started, but Danny thought it best to act fast before Corff would start a fight over this.

"…and sit at our table, please - gentlemen. I am Daniel Hawke, this is Varric Tethras of the Merchants' Guild and my brother, Carver."

Introductions were made, the leader was called Stroud and the mage introduced himself as Neville.

"Neville from the Anderfels, that's me" he said smiling. Danny was intrigued; he'd never met anyone else from Anders's home before. The stranger had striking grey eyes, an easy manner and infectious laugh. Daniel found himself drawn to the other mage's company.

The night drew on, wine flowed and everyone was getting drunker. Carver had gone back to his barracks at the Gallows.

"I better not stay. Knight-Commander Cullen will flay me alive if I turn up pissed as fuck." he'd said and waved goodbye.

Varric had challenged the other three Wardens to a game of cards with him and they had moved to a nearby table for more room; Danny found himself alone with Neville - in a secluded corner booth. And they were both more than a little drunk.

"Is there anywhere quieter we could go?" asked Neville. "It's getting a bit loud in here, don't you think?"

There was a clear invitation in that voice, and Daniel felt his heart beat a little faster. Things were...complicated with Anders, to say the least. Not like he'd been celibate these past years, but it had been some time since he'd had more than a quick feel in an alley. _Straight in the deep end Danny, not like you have anything to lose._

"Sure, I have a room upstairs. We can get some wine and continue there if you want?"


	2. Wicked Game

A shadow passed over the table and Danny heard the familiar purr ask "Did I hear someone mention a room upstairs and some wine?"

_Isabela._

"Would you boys care for a game of Wicked Grace? I'll throw in the bottle of Corff's best that I won from Varric earlier…" The way she emphasised 'wicked' left no room for interpretation, the game would involve some kind of debauchery.

"Well, actually we –" Danny didn't get any further before he was interrupted by Neville.

"– would be delighted with your company." the other man finished Danny's sentence, with a mischievous look in his eyes that said he had something in mind.

_Maker, he's not planning…he is! Fucking hell, both of them?_ His eyes flitted from Neville to Isabela and back again while trying to think of something to say, though it seemed that his partners had already made up his mind for him. Neville offered his hand to help him up from the table and Danny felt himself pulled into a heated kiss. He could not help but respond with the same passion, and somehow being in public made it even more exciting.

Danny broke the kiss and found himself panting with the effort to speak. "Right. Follow me then, my room is at the far end of the corridor."

Isabela was true to her word, she produced not just one but two bottles of Corff's finest wine. They settled themselves on the floor by the fire and Isabela started to deal the cards.

"I have in mind a very special game tonight. As I have already divested Varric of his wine and Aveline of her purse, I propose…different stakes. The loser of each round will lose an item of clothing, the winner determining which item it will be. Ready, gentlemen?"

Two hours later found both men relieved of most of their clothing; Danny was wearing his breeches but nothing else and Neville was wearing only a shirt and underclothes. Isabela, not surprisingly, was fully clothed.

"One more round anyone?" she asked in that oh-so-innocent tone of hers that usually meant trouble for someone else...

"I think we can safely declare you the winner darling, you have us at a clear disadvantage" Neville drawled, as he reached to pour more wine. Danny felt a shiver down his spine as Neville's hand - not quite accidentally - brushed his bare chest when reaching over him to fill his glass.

_Maker's balls, I want…something, anything to happen - I cannot take this teasing anymore!_

As if he could read Danny's mind, Neville turned, pushed him down on the rug and kissed him. He heard Isabela draw a quick breath and as Neville moved down to his neck, turned and reached out for her.

"I believe you are slightly overdressed for the situation, Bela."

She was beautiful, that he could not deny. Her skin was a gorgeous shade of bronze, and that dark hair was flaming red in the glow of the fire. He could not draw his gaze away as she stood up and sensuously started removing one item of clothing after another; his desire heightened by the feel of Neville's magic against his heated skin.

"Neville…stop - please. As much as I love what you're doing, I will not last if you keep that up." Danny found himself whispering, as if the words did not want to come out.

Neville did stop, if only to pull Danny up from the floor. Still holding his hand, he moved closer to Isabela. She was standing in nothing but her shift and looked absolutely stunning. Danny watched in fascination as she oh so gracefully lifted the hem of her shift and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in nothing but that glorious skin.

"I believe you two are now somewhat overdressed." She smirked, jutting her hip _just so_ to cause Danny's breath to catch.

_Damn but she knows how to work it!_

They could not comply fast enough, shirts and breeches thrown on the pile with the rest of their clothes.

Neville was a good handspan taller than Danny; built slender with narrow hips and long legs. _I wonder if this is how Anders looks like naked_- the thought came unbidden to Danny and caused a sudden rush of desire to flood him.

Isabela gave an appreciative whistle, causing Neville to turn around; Danny felt his ears burn under their intensive scrutiny.

"I like a man with tattoos," drawled Isabela "I always was curious to see where the ones on your stomach end - now I can see for myself…"

But it was Neville who stepped forward and knelt in front of him to kiss the tendrils running down from Danny's belly down towards his hips and groin, making the younger man arc his back in pleasure. _Sweet Andraste, it feels so good_.

Opening his eyes Danny saw Isabela watching them, catching her eyes he urged her closer. She stepped in to kiss him and he reached to caress her full breasts, eliciting an appreciative groan from her. Her kisses were so different, gentle though heated; her lips were soft and pliant against his. Neville continued his teasing, avoiding Danny's aching cock with anything more substantial than a passing breath. Isabela's breath was getting more ragged with every moment Danny spent caressing her supple form, her skin was burning to his touch and he let a tiny breath of cold surround his wandering hands - Isabela shuddered and pressed herself closer to Danny.

"Ohhh, you wicked mage! If I'd known you were so talented, I would have bedded you sooner! What else can you do?"

At this, Neville rose up from his knees to plant a kiss at her neck and murmuring, "For you, pet, anything you want."

Neville led Isabela to the bed and Danny followed, stopping only to grab a lyrium potion from the little table - he had plans for its use!

"How do you want me?" Isabela asked the men standing above her by the bed, looking from one to the other. "There's certainly enough to go around, and I am more than happy to share…"

Danny moved closer to kiss Neville and whispered, "Go on, you attend to her - I'm going to put that mouth of hers to better use.

At that, he crawled to where Isabela was lying and stood up on his knees, offering his erect cock for her. She took the hint and proceeded to lick up and down the length of his erection. Soon he felt the heat of her mouth engulf him; he moved a little forward to give her better access._Holy fucking Andraste in heavens she was good at this!_

From the sounds she was making whatever Neville was doing was making her feel very good, and as he turned to look behind him, he felt himself come nearly undone at the scene in front of him.

Neville was crouched low between her wantonly spread thighs and was busy applying his talented tongue to her sopping cunt._Oh Maker what I wouldn't give to feel that mouth on me!_ As Danny watched, Neville rose up and pulled Danny's head into a rough kiss. Danny could taste Bela on Neville's lips; it was sweet and tangy, like a particularly exquisite honey.

With a wicked grin and a final bite on Danny's neck, Neville broke the kiss and turning to look at Isabela, suddenly pushed two fingers into her. Danny felt her release his cock and scream, arcing her back with pleasure.

"I know what you want, you dirty little minx. But I am not giving it to you. I will make you come so hard on my fingers alone that you won't remember your name."

Ignoring his own aching need for the moment, Danny decided to play along - after all, she was always going on about her exploits at the Pearl in Denerim. _Time to show her what a mage (or two) can do._

Remembering how she reacted earlier, he collected his magic and concentrated a burst of ice on his finger and ran it down her neck, following it with heated kisses and small bites of his teeth. Isabela gasped and bucked her hips, trying to get more of Neville inside her and at the same time leaning into Danny's caresses. She was moaning a litany of filthy curses, each one more breathless than the one before, it was new and exciting to Danny to see another person's pleasure like this.

He continued to administer small bursts of magic on sensitive areas of her body, always following up with kisses and the occasional bite; all the while murmuring sweet nothings against her skin. Soon her thrashing became more erratic and she was panting at the effort of trying to reach her orgasm, but Danny was fairly certain this would happen only when Neville chose to grant her release - he felt a shiver of pleasure at the thought of being on the receiving end of such treatment himself. _Or better yet, to make someone else this weak with desire…_

Danny felt a hand at his back stilling his ministrations on Isabela. He lifted his head to look into Neville's grey eyes.

"Watch," he said, and Danny did, in fascination as he felt the other man gather his magic and let a surge of electricity forth from the fingers embedded deep in Isabela's dripping cunt. She screamed, bucked her hips and gripped the bedclothes so hard Danny was sure she'd tear them to shreds.

As her orgasm subsided, Danny leaned down to kiss the hollow of her throat while Neville removed his fingers from inside her and moved to the other side of her, kissing and nipping her breasts.

"Fucking Maker and his fucking balls! That was…incredible! What's next, boys?"

"It is only fair we ask our gracious host what his pleasure is," came Neville's reply, his voice thick with desire as his eyes met Danny's. _Bloody hell he's going to make me ask for it! Stop dithering Danny, this is what you wanted in the first place!_

"I want you to fuck me like you didn't her." he finally said, all the time his eyes never leaving the other man's. "That's what you meant, wasn't it, when you said you wouldn't give it to her."

Neville nodded his assent.

Isabela scooted to the end of the bed and settled on the pillows. Her entire body spoke of quenched desire and sated need, she seemed content to wait and watch. Danny felt his softened cock harden as Neville pushed him down on the bed, settling on top of him so their cocks were positioned against one another. Danny groaned at that, the sensation was oh so delicious, and found his groans stifled by a mouth on his, hot and insistent. If the kisses earlier in the evening were enough to make his head spin, these...these were something else entirely. Neville kissed him with such intense desire that Danny felt himself get lost in the sensation – there was nothing else in the world.

Slow, agonisingly slow Neville's hands worked their magic on him. There were tendrils of ice and whispers of lightning and merest breaths of fire from the mage's fingers as they caressed Danny's already flushed body. They were caressing his hips, the planes of his stomach; pinched his nipples and followed the lines of his tattoos down and around his thighs. Everywhere, except where he desperately wanted them to go.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you. I want to hear you say it."

Danny had rarely felt so wanton and out of control and it felt...good to be not in charge for once.

"I want your magic inside me; I want to feel it." Danny could not stop himself from blushing at his own boldness.  
>"And so you shall," came the whispered reply in his ear as the kisses withdrew. "Turn over then, it will be better for you that way."<p>

Danny turned over to his stomach, groaning at the sensation of the cool sheets against his hot, aching cock. He shivered in anticipation as he felt the other man's hands on this back. They travelled down and round the hips and stopped at his buttocks, spreading them gently. Danny felt something cool drip into the cleft between the cheeks and trickle into his arse. Then an incredible tingling feeling made his breath catch and his body arc in response. _Fucking hell, it's the lyrium potion, I'd forgotten about that._

And then Neville made good on his promises and Danny felt a finger push inside him and before he could do more than moan, another. And then he felt the magic. Sweet, sweet tendrils of lightning curling inside him, making him gasp and moan and writhe under Neville's magic.

"Ohh fuck, that feels...incredible...so...so good," Danny felt himself close to the edge when the magic and the fingers withdrew.

"Oh no, gorgeous – not yet. On your knees, c'mon. How about you, minx – want to join in once more?"

Danny turned to see Isabela sit up and crawl over to the pair of them. Even here, crawling on the bed she was cat-like in her grace, hips swaying, licking her lips and with a wicked grin on her face. She reached to give Danny a kiss and then sidled under him, taking his swollen cock in her hands and with one breath took him in all the way to the base. He would have fallen then, if it wasn't for Neville's strong hands holding on to his hips.

"Ready?" _Holy Andraste I don't think I have ever been more ready than now!_

"Please, just do it. Fuck me now, don't make me wait any longer!"

And he felt Neville push in, slowly at first and then stronger, until he was all the way in. It felt incredible, every nerve in Danny's body felt like it was on fire. The sensations were heightened tenfold by the incredible feeling of Isabela's mouth on his cock, though she was careful not to push him over the edge.

They settled into a rhythm of sorts, Isabela's mouth working in counterpoint to Neville's thrusts, each set to deliver Danny the most pleasure. He felt Neville's pace quicken – he was close. And somehow Isabela knew it, timed it just right; she scraped her teeth over the sensitive head of his cock and sucked, hard. That undid him and he came in a rush of sensations, screaming something incoherent as he felt Neville spill himself inside him, just a breath later.

Isabela wiggled from under Danny, which was welcome as he simply could not hold himself up any longer and collapsed on the bed, Neville's weight on his back.  
>He fought to regain his breath and get his bearings; he hadn't felt this worn out in a long while.<p>

Isabela got up and picked up her clothes from the pile on the floor, pulling the discarded shift over her head in pretence of modesty.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, boys. I had a simply smashing time. But I can see you would prefer to be alone so I'll just head off."

"Thank you Bela, you were wonderful. You can stay if you want..." Danny wanted to make sure she wasn't leaving with any hurt feelings.

Isabela smiled that wicked, wicked grin of hers. "Don't worry Danny darling, I'm not one for staying around to smooch after every tumble. You two...do whatever you mages do afterwards. I'll go back down and see if I can fleece Varric for some more wine." With a flick of her midnight hair she was off, looking for the entire world like a cat that got the cream.

Danny felt Neville shift and settle beside him on the bed. He put his arm around Danny's waist and smiled.

"You all right? Would you prefer me to leave?"

"No, no please – you don't have to leave. Stay for the night, I enjoy your company as well; not just the sex."

This raised a laugh from the other man. "If you wish then, we can have more wine and I will regale you with stories of my Grey Warden exploits!"


	3. Eager

I don't want to seem too eager. But the truth is, we've been dancing around each other for three years now and I'm sick of it. I want to know, one way or another if this – whatever _this_ is – is going anywhere. The flirtatious jokes, the way he looks at me when he thinks I am not seeing it, like I'm some rare ingredient he can't wait to get his hands on... it's enough to drive a man crazy. I'm not used to this - courting someone - there were no real opportunities in Lothering for anything more than a quick tumble behind the inn. So, here I am at a ridiculously early hour, standing outside the door to his clinic debating with myself. What if I read it all wrong and he will turn me away?

_Of course_ he's awake already, probably hasn't slept all night. He does that, stays up all night healing people, never turns anyone away. He's crouching in the corner as I walk in, fussing with a plate of… milk?

"What are you doing?"

"Putting milk out. I miss having a cat around. But I think the refugees have scared them all off. Or maybe eaten them."

Oh yes, I remember he used to talk about having a cat in Ferelden, Ser-something-or-other, wasn't it? I've never been much for cats, besides I imagine Thunder would eat it for a snack if I did bring one home.

He gets up, turns around and I forget what I wanted to say. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of hazel, almost golden in this light. He starts to talk about how great an example I am to the mages in Kirkwall and how I am the kind of a leader they need - but I cannot concentrate on the words, I just want him to keep talking, to stand here and listen to him forever. That voice... like one of Father's whiskeys - first it's all fire and brimstone but if you look at it closer, you see it's all beautiful and smooth and velvety -_Maker_, listen to me going on like a mooncalf!

Startled, I realise he has stopped talking and I can't help myself and I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"When you get like this, I think it would be hard for anyone to turn you down."

Great, you just had to be all sarcastic - bloody Maker, what's _wrong_ with you Danny? Oh, I'm so not good at this sort of thing. I really really want him to _like_ me, not push him away.

"I've tried to hold back. You saw what I almost did to that girl. You've seen what I am. But I'm still a man. Don't expect me to resist forever."

Wait, _what_? _You've _tried to hold back? Does it mean what I think it means? That all this time he's wanted me as much as I want him? _You've seen what I am_ - he's talking about that spirit inside him, that he is possessed. I don't know how to reply to that. It was scary as hell how he went all blue and glowy and roared... but he didn't hurt the girl. I don't think he would have in any case. He's a good man and I want to tell him that, but as usual, my mouth seems to be not connected to my brain.

"How long until I drive you mad?"

I want to kick myself. Why can I not say something clever instead of being a cheeky sod? Oh Maker, why doesn't he say something? This silence is... scary, maybe I should just go now before I ruin everything and he ends up hating me.

I take a step forward towards the door and he takes one too, towards me and then he's there, right up close and he smells like soap and herbs and clean...

Sweet Andraste, he's going to kiss me! I close my eyes and almost forget to breathe cause I have waited, wanted this so much, so long. I stumble a bit when his lips meet mine. His hold on me is firm and he pushes me against the wall, he tastes of mint and elfroot and magic. I've only ever kissed one other mage before, but it was never like this... electrifying, like every part of me is ready and awake and full of _him_. I groan into his kisses as I feel his hands on me. The way his fingers trace the lines of the tattoo on my stomach promise so much and I want him so bad that I cannot breathe. And then he pulls away and I hear myself whimpering in protest.

"If we could die tomorrow, I didn't want it to be without doing that."

That makes me blush, no one's said things like that to me before... that kissing me would be so important to them. I mumble something in reply, which I'm sure he will just ignore...

"I thought with Justice - this part of me was over. I can't give you a normal life. If you're with me, we'll be hunted, hated. The whole world will be against us. If your door is open tonight, I will come to you. If not, I'll know you took my warning at last."

"I have been on the run all my life, that part does not worry me and... I really do want you, want to _be_ with you. Father used to say that sometimes you need to take risks, even if you fail, you'll have learned something about yourself. I - I'm not good with words... but please, come tonight, I want to see you and... we'll make this work somehow, I promise. I _want_ it to."

He kisses me again and I feel so alive. His fingers tangle in my hair and mine move to untie his ponytail and I'm almost overwhelmed by it all... and then, there's a knock on the door and he pulls away with a start. He laughs softly then, and it feels refreshing, like rain after a dry spell - he doesn't laugh often enough.

"I guess it's time for me to go back to work again, you better get back home. I will come to you tonight, I promise."

As I turn to leave, his hand reaches out and brushes against mine. A promise then, that I will see him again and I will have an answer to my question.


	4. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

Danny tossed and turned, getting himself more and more tangled in the bedsheets until he could stand it no longer. With a sigh he sat up in bed and considered his options. Anders was back at his clinic, he'd mentioned about some complicated case and that he wouldn't be home before morning. Bodhan and Sandal would be asleep, as would Orana - their rooms were on the other side from his so he should be able to sneak down the stairs without notice.

He swung his legs off the bed and winced at the cold tiles under his bare feet and hesitated for a breath. Was he really that hungry for sweets? Was it worth leaving the warm, cosy bed? _Yes, I WANT some! Besides, Bodhan went to the market today so the pantry is full of goodies._

So he braced himself and stood up, reached for a robe to ward off worst of the chill and walked to the door. With one last glance down the hallway to ensure the rest of the household was asleep, he snuck down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was stupid, having to sneak around like this in one's own house - but he did not want the extent of his sweet habit to be known, it would be embarrassing, if not downright mortifying to be found out!

He lit the lantern in the corner of the kitchen and opened the door to the pantry. _Ah, good old Bodhan!_ The shelves were full of wonderful, sweet, delicious things, just waiting for him.

Danny grabbed the nearest bowl and started to fill it with strawberries. Then he poured a generous drizzle of syrup on them and as an afterthought, spooned a heap of whipped cream on top. _What else do we have here...?_

He picked up also a plate of sugar doughnuts and a bottle of Antivan honey wine and settled down on the floor to start on the doughnuts.

"Danny? What are you doing?"

Danny started and dropped the doughnut in his hand into the strawberries. _Fuck! Anders could be quiet when he wanted to._

"Ummm...just having a midnight snack? And weren't you supposed to be working all night?"

"I finished early. Doughnuts? And what's that, cream? _And_ strawberries _and_ wine?"

Danny waited for the inevitable questions and the disappointed look to appear on Anders's face but instead there was something...undefined in the look on his lover's eyes. _Oh fuck, what must I look like! Sitting here half-naked surrounded by most of the contents of the pantry..._

"So this is why have been sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night. Don't think I haven't noticed the sugar in the corner of your mouth or the syrupy stains on your robes. As it happens, I've been waiting to catch you redhanded - I can think of a much better way to enjoy all these sweets..."

Anders all but purred at this point and despite the bizarre situation, Danny was aroused, very much so as a matter of fact. He bit his lip in anticipation as Anders started to undo the clasps on his robes and unlace his boots. His beautiful amber eyes never left Danny's and it did not take long before he stood naked in the middle of the kitchen. _How in the Blight does he do that so quickly?_

Danny started to stand up but Anders stopped him with a gesture as he advanced towards him. As he reached Danny, he leant down until their faces were level with one another and put the bowl of strawberries aside.

"Seeing you like this," Anders breathed, "indulging yourself, makes me want you so much."

Danny placed a wet kiss on Anders's thigh and shivered in anticipation, _please let me have that beautiful cock in my mouth tonight._He felt Anders tremble at the kiss, as if he could read Danny's thoughts. He knelt on the floor in front of Danny and kissed him, his tongue swiping the traces of sugar from the corners of the younger man's mouth. Danny felt a surge of magic and gasped as cool fingers pressed against the heated skin on his chest.

"Oh Anders, oh...oh honey please, do that again!"

He heard Anders chuckle at his breathless plea and felt the magic trickle onto his skin again. Danny had little experience with using magic in the bedroom until he met Anders, who had shown him a variety of ways it could be used to enhance things.

Hands tugged at his robe and he leaned back to allow Anders slide it over his shoulders and fall to the floor behind him.

"Close your eyes," his lover's voice was husky with desire and it thrilled Danny that he would have such an effect of Anders.

Eager to get on with things, Danny obeyed and was rewarded with another passionate kiss. Then he felt Anders withdraw and next thing he felt warm liquid trickle onto his shoulders and run down his chest and back.

"Look at you, you're such a mess. I am going to have to clean you up now."

Anders's tone was wicked and full of want and Danny was hard-pressed to keep a hold of himself. Soon he felt Anders's tongue lap at his neck and follow down the line of the tattoos on his arms. It had been a pleasant surprise when he discovered that Anders found his tattoos beautiful, even arousing.

Danny leaned back on his hands to give Anders better access. It was difficult to keep one's eyes closed when such delicious sensations coursed all over his body. Anders made his way lower down Danny's chest and seemed to want to catch every last drop of the warm syrup he had poured on earlier. At last his kisses made their way to Danny's navel, where he paused to lap the liquid pooled there before he retraced the path back up again. By now Danny writhed and bucked under his treatment, but still managed to keep his eyes closed

"Lie back for me, love," Anders whispered and Danny was quick to comply, eager now to find what his lover had in mind.

"Maker! Fuck, Anders, wh-what is that..."

Danny's eyes flew open as he felt something very cold and very wet pour onto his cock. What he saw was almost enough to undo him right there. Anders knelt between his legs pouring a generous helping of - magically cooled, Danny was sure - cream on his leaking cock. Anders smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Danny's disobedience.

"Hm? See something you like? I'm going to clean you up good my boy, and then the _real_ fun is going to start. Now, close your eyes or I will fetch a scarf."

As Danny settled back down and had closed his eyes again, Anders grasped the base of his cock with firm fingers before lowering his mouth onto it. As his lips closed around the head, Danny bucked his hips and groaned. Anders's answering murmur had Danny grip the robe under him in an effort to stay still.

"Ahh-ahhh! So-so good...baby you're so good at this. Ngghhhh."

He whimpered as Anders withdrew but had no time to protest as something icy pressed against his mouth.

"Open."

He obeyed and tasted..._a strawberry?_ Yes, a strawberry not only frozen but covered in the mixture of cream and his juices. He moaned at the bittersweet mixture of tastes in his mouth and attempted to bite down on the fruit to eat it.

"Tsk tsk, so greedy. Not yet, precious - not yet."

Anders withdrew the strawberry and slid it against Danny's lips and chin, leaving behind smears of red juice.

"Look at me," this time it was a command, and as Danny opened his eyes he felt his breath catch. Anders leaned over him, his amber eyes darkened with desire - for him. It was a constant source of wonder to Danny that he should be the source of arousal and desire for another, especially someone as experienced as Anders.

Anders placed the frozen fruit between his teeth and leaned over Danny to kiss him. Their lips met around the strawberry, its juices running down their chins as the kiss deepened. Without once breaking the kiss, Anders reached for another strawberry and Danny felt the now-familiar surge of magic as Anders chilled the fruit, its juices adding to the sticky mess that was Danny.

Finally Anders broke the kiss and shimmied down Danny's body and straddled his hips, his ass against Danny's straining cock. He slid the iced fruit down Danny's chest and, spurred on by the throaty moans this caused, paid extra attention to the sensitive nipples.

This was all getting a bit too much for Danny, the feeling of his cock rubbing between Anders's buttocks, the icy fruit on his heated skin and Anders's skilled hands traveling the length of his body, he was close.

"Anders...I'm...fuck! If you don't stop...I'm going to..."

Danny was overwhelmed by the overload on his senses. He moaned, whimpered, his knuckles white where they held on to his robe.

"Don't. Come. Yet."

Danny stilled at the command, he heart thundered in his chest and he shook with the effort of holding himself at bay. Anders squeezed the base of his swollen cock hard enough to hurt. He took a quivering breath and tried to calm himself. He called upon every concentration trick he was taught for controlling his magic and managed to at least stand still on the edge - if not completely back away.

As soon as he was sure Danny had calmed, Anders stood up and playfully slapped Danny on the hip.

"Turn around for me love, onto your belly."

As Danny manoeuvred himself round, he caught sight of Anders picking up a jar off the shelf above him. It was exquisite torture, his sensitive cock buried in the soft folds of his robe underneath him. The silk was cool against his skin but the smooth fabric rubbed_just so._

He felt Anders settle himself, straddling his thigh and lean over to drape himself over Danny's back.

"Mmmmm. You are fucking gorgeous Danny, just so fucking perfect," Anders cooed against Danny's neck.

He kissed and sucked his way along the tattoos on Danny's neck and shoulders. Feather-light as the kisses were, they soon reduced Danny to a whimpering mess. He whined with disappointment as Anders stopped.

"Don't worry my precious, I haven't finished with you quite yet," Anders gave a soft laugh.

There was a brief flash of magic and then...

Danny gasped and arched his back at the sensation of something hot trickling down his back. The hot, sticky substance pooled in the valley at the base of his spine and made him shiver with anticipation of what would come next. Anders swirled the pool with his fingers and trailed them with slow, deliberate care downwards towards the cleft between Danny's buttocks.

"Look at me baby."

There was no mistaking the desire in Anders's voice, Danny turned his head and was presented with fingers dripping with something sticky and red... jam? The intention was clear so he proceeded to suck each finger clean of sweet, sticky jam oh so good; only to have Anders scoop more each time he finished.

"Mmm...tastes good, doesn't it? But enough of that, spread your legs for me."

That was enough to render Danny incoherent with lust, if there was anything Anders was better at than sucking cock it was this. He felt more jam trickle on him, this time it was aimed between his buttocks and he bucked his hips in response, trying to get it to go where he most wanted it. And then... there - he felt a hot breath against his entrance.

"Maker's fucking balls Anders," he gasped at the first lap of a tongue "that feels...so...fucking amazing!"

Danny shivered under his lover's expert ministrations and felt himself come undone from the pleasure; it had been far too long since they'd indulged like this. As much as he wished for release, he didn't want to come from just this, he wasn't fifteen anymore for crying out loud! He wanted more, he wanted _Anders_.

All too soon - yet not soon enough - he felt Anders pull away and lean over to kiss him again. Danny tasted himself in that kiss, along with the remnants of the jam - the combination was heady and not altogether unpleasant. Anders murmured sweet, filthy things in between kisses that burned from more than just lust.

By now Danny felt the stone floor of the pantry getting uncomfortable; the tiles were hard and cold against him. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss.

"Ouch. Can we get something more comfortable for me to lie on? This floor is bloody hard and I'd rather not catch a cold..."

Anders laughed at the complaint and nipped at Danny's ear, "I can always heal you if you do. But you're right - not fair on you."

A quick examination found some bags of flour, which were arranged to make a makeshift mattress. Anders pulled him close into a heated kiss and reached a hand to grasp Danny's still-hard cock. The kisses grew more intense and as they knelt down on the makeshift flour-mattress, Anders lay down on his back and pulled Danny on top of him.

"I know you want to fuck me. Come on then, make me feel good baby."

Anders scooped up a generous helping of jam onto his fingers and brought them to Danny's lips again. Danny crept forward, eagerly sucking on the fingers while his hands reached out to caress the lean body beneath him. He'd never thought to find himself this lucky, to find a lover that was happy to take as much as he gave. He crawled all the way up Anders's body until he could feel the hard, slick length of his cock against his own. They were one hot, sticky, wet mess together, Danny doubted neither one would last much longer but that was fine; things with Anders were never about who lasted longer anyway.

"Are you going to get on with it or just look?" came a hoarse whisper from Anders.

"Oh I fully intend to, just wanted to enjoy the view."

At that, Danny leaned down into a kiss while he took himself to hand and pushed in. They were both so slick with sweat and most of the contents of the pantry by now that he felt himself glide in without any pressure. Danny stifled a moan into the kiss and felt Anders lift himself off the floor as he felt himself rest all the way inside.

Anders moaned, bucked and writhed under him; a constant stream of filthy suggestions rose from his lips.

"Ohhhhh - Danny! Fuck me, just like that...ohhh Andraste's tits you are amazing! And you're mine, aren't you - _all mine_, and I will fuck you senseless in return I promise just...ngghhh - don't you dare stop!"

Danny felt a sense of wonder that he was the cause of this, that he could make Anders feel this good. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Anders reached out for the remaining strawberries and took one between his teeth. Danny smiled in return and leaned down to take a bite, repeating their game earlier. This time though Anders did not pull away but returned the kiss, hard and eager and demanding. The sweet juice of the strawberries combined with the incredible heat that was Anders was enough to push Danny over the edge and he felt himself come undone all in a rush. A breath later - or was it before, he could not tell which one of them reached the end first - he felt Anders spend himself beneath him.  
>He collapsed on Anders's chest, spent.<p>

"Oh love, that was...wonderful! _You_ were wonderful."

"Next time you need a midnight snack, be sure to wake me up first."

Danny laughed at that, and reached to kiss the smile on Anders's lips.

"Deal!"

Anders squirmed on the makeshift mattress.

"It's not the most comfortable bed I've ever lain in, come on let's clean up. You think you would manage bath before bed?"


	5. Washing Away Our Fears

Installing the huge copper bath was one of the few times Danny overruled Mother. She had called it "an unnecessary luxury", but Danny had put his foot down on this one.

"What's the point with all that money if I can't spend it as I please?"

He is grateful for it now as they stumble up the stairs to the bathroom, both sticky with sex and sweat as well as most of the contents of the pantry. It does not take long to fill the bath with hot, steaming water - it's big enough for four really! Danny lowers himself in the water and Anders comes to sit between his legs, leaning on his chest with his head on Danny's shoulder.

Sigh.

_This must be what Heaven is like, relaxing in a hot bath with one's beloved._

Danny rests his head in the edge of the bath and closes his eyes. He feels Anders running his fingers along his leg, but there is nothing demanding about the caress - it is meant only to soothe and calm.

"Anders, love?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but go on."

"Would you move in with me, here? It's a big house and with Mother gone..."

He feels Anders go still at the question, and he bites his lip in worry.

"I mean you spend most of your time here anyway and it's something people do when they are serious about one another, and I am. Serious about you I mean, I really do love you and want to spend all my time with you and..."

"Shush Danny, you're babbling. I...I'll think about it OK? Not tonight though, I think it's best discussed when you're sober."

"I am not drunk! I barely had any wine..."

"You're high as a kite on sugar, sweetness and I'd rather you make no big decisions when you're like this."

"But-"

"Shush now and let me wash your hair, it's all sticky and horrible."

Anders sits up and turns so that he is able to wash that unruly mop on Danny's head.  
>Danny gives in and allows Anders to wash his hair; he has to admit it feels good! Short nails scraping his scalp and expert fingers rubbing his temples, it is enough to make him want to purr!<p>

"Turn around now; I'll do your back next."

Danny feels himself getting aroused again under his lover's attentions. There is nothing overly sexual about what Anders is doing of course, but he is gentle and firm at the same time - and he's being very thorough. A small moan escapes from Danny, he cannot help himself!

Anders stops for a moment, then he smiles and resumes his washing; this time his hands stray along Danny's sides and over his stomach and brushes over his erection ever so lightly.

"I see," Anders says with a smile. Danny can feel it where Anders is nuzzling against his neck.

"I'm thinking I should encourage your sweet-eating habit if this is always the result!"

Danny blushes at the teasing tone, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment over his eagerness.  
>But Anders keeps kissing and caressing him, now he scoots further back in the bath and Danny feels hands on his buttocks, spreading them.<p>

"My turn, I believe."

Danny only moans in response, he wants Anders inside him.

He feels a soapy finger questing along the outside of his waiting entrance and he cannot help but arc back to the touch, feeling wanton and desperate for Anders to continue. A finger enters him, _oh so good_ - and then another.

"Fuck! It feels so good!" he moans.

Anders kisses along his neck and Danny gasps at the feel of a tongue along the shell of his ear. Once a third finger is added to the two already inside him, Danny is a quivering mess, his words coming as a continuous moan now, punctuated by sharp cries as Anders's fingers rub against that spot inside.

"Are you ready?" Anders's voice comes as a strained whisper, full of desire.

_Maker am I ever!_

"Yes, please I cannot- I need you!"

And then Anders is there, his cock sliding in him with ease and the feeling is exquisite, there is nothing in this world that could compare!

In contrast to their efforts earlier, Anders sets a slow, gentle pace; his hands stroking Danny in time to his own thrusts. They moan, whispering sweet nothings in the sloppy kisses exchanged and it's everything Danny would ever dream of wanting.

And then, Anders bites down on his shoulder and Danny screams his name and spills himself. Anders is not far behind, Danny feels himself being filled with his warm release and he wants it never to end.

They lean against one another, breathless and spent; Danny feels Anders kissing his shoulder in apology where he bit down earlier.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't, I ...kinda liked it" Danny says, suddenly shy and blushing again. Anders gives a quiet laugh and heals the bite with a small, gentle spell. The sound of Anders laughing makes Danny's heart flood with love and sadness too, it is too rare a sound these days.

"Well, I think we are quite thoroughly cleaned now, what do you think about a proper snack - no more sugar for you! And we'll talk about other things in the morning."


	6. I Wasn't Expecting Anything

Anders groaned and rolled his shoulders, stiffened from being hunched in one position for so long - he might have to apply a small rejuvenation spell later.

How long had he been writing?

He glanced at the candle... Andraste's knicker-weasels, four hours?

Danny would be mad, Anders was sure of it. He'd promised to come to bed after an hour. Four hours...that meant - he counted on his fingers - it was way past midnight and so, technically his Name Day.

He smiled to himself, remembering Danny's cake-making effort last week. It had been the first time anyone had bothered about his Name Day in years.

A smile still played on his lips as he made his way to the bedroom, but it turned into a frown as he found it empty. Not only that, but the bed covers were perfectly made, which suggested that Danny had not slept in the bed yet tonight - he could never make the bed neat like this if his life depended on it.

"Danny? Where in the Blight are you?"

No answer.

This was just getting odder by the minute. Then his eye caught a piece of white card placed on the pillow. On it, in Danny's beautiful handwriting read: "Come to the garden when you are ready. Love you. D."

_The garden, eh? Well, why not - it might be nice to sit in the cool night air for a bit before bed._

Anders made his way downstairs, opened the backdoor to the garden and stopped in astonishment. The garden was lit with hundreds of tiny lanterns strung in the trees which made the little space an oasis of light surrounded by darkness. There was a bottle of wine and a bowl of strawberries on the table to the left of him and Danny, who grinned like the cat who got the cream, stood beside it.

"Danny, honey - this is amazing...wow, thank you!"

Danny's smile widened - his surprise had worked!

"Happy Name Day, sweetheart. You were working so hard and I wanted to make something special for you. I- I actually got you a real present this time. Go on. Open it."

Danny held out a square white box tied with an orange ribbon and finished with a huge bow on top. Anders rolled his eyes at his lover's penchant for extravagance wherever possible and accepted the box. It was not as heavy as he had thought at first glance. He lowered the box to the ground with care, undid the ribbon and opened the lid.

For the first time in his adult life, Anders could not think of anything to say. Inside the box was a small orange kitten. It - she, by the look of it - meowed and looked up at him with huge blue eyes and he was lost.

"Oh aprettykittyyesyouare...come here, little one. Awww, she's so cute!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Danny smiling at him.

"I take it you like your present then? What are we going to call her?"

"How about...Ginger."

Danny laughed.

"Ginger it is - Thunder will be pleased, at least I hope so. Come on then, you two. Strawberries for everyone."


	7. An Unusual Decoration

"Ginger! Giingeer...where is that blasted cat!"

Danny was at his wits' end, they'd been searching for at least an hour already and nothing. She had disappeared earlier when they had been distracted with preparing for the weekend's Solstice celebrations. Anders had been called to the clinic for a refugee woman with a difficult birth, Lirana's face had been serious when she came for him, apparently the baby had a small chance of survival and the mother none at all without Anders. Danny, Orana and Sandal were left with the work of getting the house ready.

He'd looked everywhere, under the bed, in the wardrobe - even in the bathroom. They'd coordinated their efforts after a while, so that whenever one of them had searched a room they would close the door so she wouldn't wander in afterwards. And nothing, _no_sign of her.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion with Danny's nerves being well and truly frayed from waiting for Anders's return and how in the world was he going to explain Ginger's disappearance. It was almost midnight when Anders returned, looking exhausted and haggard. He shook his head slightly as Danny looked at him questioningly - it hadn't gone well then. It was enough to break Danny's heart a little, as every time Anders was upset for any reason. _He tries so hard to save everyone, and then he blames himself when he cannot. And I cannot even take care of a blighted cat._

Danny bit his lip in indecision, should he tell Anders right away or wait until later? Anders made his way to the library and Danny followed. He paused in the doorway for a moment and just watched as Anders shucked off his coat, flung it on the chair and walked over to stand by the fireplace, leaning on the mantel with his head in his arms.

"Honey…you look shattered. Let me run you a bath and we'll go to bed early? I'll show you the decorations tomorrow, okay?" Danny called softly from the doorway.

But then his attention was diverted by rustling from the Yule tree in the corner of the room. They'd put it up earlier in the day and its sweet smell filled the room. Danny had enchanted a string of glass beads and they'd strung it on the branches, just something to lighten the darkness this time of the year. But, now that he looked again there was something...decidedly not belonging to the tree sitting on one of the branches. He stepped closer and well, there she was - right there in the tree!

"Ginger! Why you...you devious minx! You've been hiding here the whole day haven't you! I've been going crazy looking for you and you..." Danny stopped and looked around to see Anders laughing and shaking his head.

"Oh baby, don't tell me you've spent the _whole_ day looking for her? She came here before I left, I could have told you this would be her favourite spot, cats like to hide. Oh Maker, this made me feel so much better…oh come here," he stepped closer and pulled Danny into his arms, "I think I would love a bath and early bed tonight, I would like that very much indeed."


	8. 3am

_...frddom for maiges is ur goll. wE wlill ntrest..._

Anders stopped and looked at the ink-stained parchment in front of him. What in the Blight was he writing? And how long had he been at this to make such a mess at it!

He looked at the candle next to the inkwell, it was considerably shorter than he remembered. He was used to late nights, having developed something of an insomnia in his years on the run. He thought he was over it now, what with living with Danny and everything but lately it had gotten much worse. Justice was getting angrier with the seeming inactivity on Anders's part, thus the late nights spent writing out posters and supply lists and code ciphers.

_Sigh. I better scrap this one and start another. I'll just finish this one and then I'll go to bed. Lucky tomorrow is Wednesday, nothing planned for the day - just lying in bed!_

Anders took out a new piece of parchment and started writing. He soon lost track of time again and was startled by a hand on his shoulder and spilled the inkwell.

"Blight take you Danny, look what you did! Now I have to clean up the carpet and the table, not to mention my shirt!"

"Honey, come to bed. It's three in the morning, you've been at this for hours. It can't be good for you, staying up all night. Please?"

Anders shivered as Danny followed the plea with kisses along the shell of his ear. _Damn, I never should have told him all my secrets!_

"Alright then. Guess I can continue tomorrow night..." Anders acquiesced.

"Mmmm...excellent decision," Danny murmured against his neck, his hands straying under the hem of Anders's shirt.

"Now, are you actually coming to bed or do I need to fuck you right here on your desk? With all your papers and the spilled ink? I would make you come so hard all over your paperwork...hmmm...?"

Now that was unexpected! Not that Anders minded being fucked, on the table or in the bed, just that usually it was the other way round.

"Going to fuck me are you? Empty threats, little mageling!"

Anders stood up quickly and turned around to capture Danny's mouth in a bruising kiss and pushed the younger man towards the bed. They were both eager to get on with things and Danny nearly stumbled over Anders's discarded boots on the way.

At last Anders pushed Danny on the bed and straddled him.

"Maker Danny, what's gotten into you tonight? Don't get me wrong, I loved it but you don't usually talk dirty to me like that!"

Danny actually blushed.

"...Isabela...she lent me one of her books and I read it and thought I'd try it and see if it worked or not..."

Anders had to laugh at Danny's discomfort. He leaned down to kiss his lover, tenderly this time.

"Oh sweetie, it worked just fine. What else did you read in the book, hmm? The way I'm feeling, you are pretty much guaranteed that I will like whatever you try."


	9. Moody

"Man, I don't feel right. I feel..._naked_, not like a real mage even."

Anders pouted and stood with slumped shoulders. How he managed to look so thoroughly dejected over a stupid coat, Danny could never understand.

With a sigh he walked over to Anders and wrapped his arms around the other mage, racking his brain for something to say to get Anders back in better mood.

"Baby, you _always_ feel like you, and you look every inch a mage too, you're just being silly! You _know_ the coat needed mending, the feathers were all tattered and torn and coming off, I know how much you love the coat but, _please_ Anders, let me do _something_useful with all the money we loot off the slavers. Orana says it will be back tomorrow, you will be fine until then. And...speaking of naked..." he brushed his lips against the curve of Anders's ear, "...there's noone else at home and I've been _reading_..."

Anders smiled at Danny's eagerness. A few weeks earlier Danny had nervously confessed to reading some of Isabela's 'friendfiction' and finding it exciting - fully expecting Anders to chide him for such frivolity. Instead, Anders had given his full blessing to the endeavour and Danny had thrown himself into the stories with abandon and wanting to try everything he read. Anders reminded himself to find something to give the pirate as a thank-you gift for inadvertently enriching their lives in some very specific ways...

"Fine, _fine_, you win. Come one then pup, let's see if you can teach this old dog some new tricks..."


	10. Save My Soul

_Hunger. Never-ending, restless, all-consuming hunger. It gnaws my bones and nothing sates it._

_I walk along a deserted tunnel, further along there is a faint red light. I start towards the light, something crunching under my feet as I walk - as I approach the light I can see the floor of the cavern is littered with bones. Jagged, broken stalagmites covered in slime stretch as far as eye can see._

_The light comes from a fire that burns in a pit in the ground, everything around it is tinged with a red hue - as if dripped in blood. But there is no one around. Only me._

_A warm, inviting smell draws me closer to the pit on the ground, closer to the fire that burns so bright in the darkness it hurts my eyes._

_Blood. Everywhere, the walls are splattered with it, there are pools along the floor - even the fire pit is smeared in it. The smell of it is overwhelming in its sweetness, I want to taste it, bathe in it, drown myself in it. I spy something glittering from the edge of my vision, the cavern borders an underground lake. The firelight glints off the smooth surface of the water, entrancing me._

_I walk to the water's edge, mesmerized by the play of light. I glance down and catch a glimpse of a reflection in the water. I frown at the grotesque face looking back at me, something about it seems...odd. A slow, creeping horror takes over me as fleeting memories of a different face, a different place fill my head. I was once human, a man, a mage... I was Anders. Now I am a shriek, a darkspawn, a monster. Panic overtakes me and I fall to my knees at the water's edge and scream, scream so loud and so long I can no longer draw breath..._

I wake up with a start, gasping for air. _I cannot breathe - why can I not breathe?_! I scramble to a sitting position and double over in an attempt to draw air into my lungs. I cannot feel my heartbeat and for a moment I am certain I will die. After a few desperate breaths, my heart seems to start again, although with an erratic rhythm. All around me is nothing but darkness and I fear that I have lost my sight as well. I turn my head this way and that, trying to find something, _anything,_ to fix my eyes upon. I blink a few times just to reassure that my eyes are open but I see nothing save for an impenetrable darkness and my breath quickens. Shaken, the barely-suppressed panic threatens to rise again. Then, when I am ready to hurl myself off the bed and into the darkness and crawl my way into the corridor, a faint silver sheen, so slight I think first I am dreaming, catches my eye. But it's something to fix my eyes upon and I feel sanity returning.

_It's his staff, thank the Maker he insisted on the silver decorations on the top!_

And then I chide myself. How can I call myself a mage, a Circle-trained one no less, when I do not think to use magic to light the room? The very first spell I learned on my first night in the Tower: how to make a magelight.

I sigh and lean back against the headboard. Another night, another nightmare. I think back on my dream, trying to recall what made this one different? I should be used to them by now. After all, I have been a Grey Warden for nearly a decade now. But this one...I have never felt such panic. I close my eyes and _remember._

_I was a darkspawn; I had succumbed to the Taint and wandered the Deep Roads as a mindless beast._

The memory unsettles me to the point that my body trembles with fear as the full horror of the nightmare unfolds in my mind. My hands grip the sheets in an effort to ground myself but to no avail. I fear my heart will burst, so wild its beat and my breath comes in short gasps, as if there was not enough air around me. Then something brushes against my hand and I start. Then a breath, a soft murmur and I still, my body relaxing at last. I am not alone.

He is here.

He is my anchor, my saviour, my one true love.

I am settled enough to manage the magelight now and as it floats above the bed, it casts a silver sheen on everything in the room. I turn to look at the man lying next to me and trace a finger along his jaw. How peaceful he looks, so free from the burdens of being the Champion.

"You saved me, you know."

My whisper is just a breath - we don't speak of these things when awake.

"I am so sorry love, but I cannot tell you the truth - it would break you and I need you to be whole, to be the strong one. You are everything to me and I fear to think what I would have been without you. Just trust me this once more. I promise it's almost over."

He doesn't stir and I smile - he would sleep through an earthquake. I let my hand fall away and just lie there, trying to memorize every detail about him until dawn comes and he wakes at last.

My heart breaks at his smile and the fear wants to creep in again. A part of me whispers that I will never see that smile again after today, but I push it back and kiss him instead.

"I love you. I never imagined that someone like me could be loved by someone like you. Thank you... for everything."

I watch confusion and worry dance across his features and I kiss the frown on his forehead to calm him and it works. It always does.

"Is everything all right?" His voice is still tinged with uncertainty and I fight the tears that threaten to overwhelm me.

"Yes, love. Everything is just fine. I'm here with you and there's nothing I could want more.

Behind me Kirkwall burns. I cannot look at him while I hear shouts, distant arguing, but I am beyond caring. I have betrayed his trust, betrayed _him_. I wait for the decision which I have expected, prepared for. I will pay the price, not willingly but with resolution. When I hear footsteps behind me, I know my time has come and I stand up to receive my fate. Will it be him? Or will I never even know? For a moment, I fear my resolve will break and I will fall to my knees and weep like a child. Yet I steel myself and stand up straighter.

"If you had told me, I would have understood. I might even have helped you. But this... how can I forgive you for _this_? For betraying everything... _everything_ we had?"

I am numb, but not so much that the pain in his voice doesn't shoot straight to my heart and shatter it to a million tiny fragments.

_I am sorry love, I am sorry. I am sorry I will never hear your laughter again or see the dawn reflected in your eyes. I am sorry I made you do this._ But the words get stuck in my throat, they do not want to come out.

I have screwed my eyes shut, waiting for his decision.

"I don't want to do this. I _cannot_do this and I WILL NOT!"

Something clatters to the flagstones and strong arms embrace me and there is no pain, no end. I open my eyes, unsure what I will find and I see his tear-stained face and I know that my punishment is to live. To live with what I have done.

"I don't understand, I cannot even _begin_ to understand but I forgive you. I love you and I forgive you. Whatever your reasons for such a seemingly mindless act, I'm sure they are justified. I cannot judge you, I _love_ you. You, Anders - _only_ you and I cannot bear to live without you. Please say you'll live?"

"Yes," I manage to croak. _I will live for you. Only you._


	11. Surprise

"Danny? Honey? What's this? There's a a crate on the table by the door - I didn't see it earlier."

Anders stood by the door to the shop, it had been a busy day and this was the first time all day that he'd come inside. Danny smiled to himself, he knew well what was in the box. He had waited for Anders to finish for the day and come back to the house proper where the crate would be the first thing he'd see.

"Oh yes, _that_ one. One of the customers left it as a thank-you present, though I think it's more for you than me. Go on, open it."

Danny was ninety-nine percent sure that his surprise would be a welcome one, but Anders had been so miserable the last few weeks that he could not be sure. He shuffled his feet and gnawed on a finger as was his wont when nervous. What if it was too much and Anders didn't like it after all? He let out a whoosh of breath and tried to calm himself as Anders shot him a suspicious glance - it was not often he acted like this. He bit his lip in anticipation - and a little worry - as Anders walked over to the crate and ran his hand over the top.

Anders glowed as he probed the contents of the box.

"There's something alive in there! Maker above, how long has it been there? People can't just put an animal in a box and close the lid - it'll die!"

Anders panicked, faint blue lines appeared on his skin and his eyes took on a definite glow of the Fade - _Justice_. Anders's regard for any living thing was one of the things that Danny loved about him but this was not a matter for Justice, he had to temper the spirit's rage somehow and fast. He closed the distance between them in two quick strides and placed his hand on top of Anders's to calm him. He didn't have Anders's knack for healing but his father had taught him a thing or two about how to calm skittish animals. His caress on Anders's hand calmed and soothed the panic away as he leaned his cheek against the other's shoulder.

"Calm down love, I closed the lid myself only ten minutes ago. There's a hole on the side for air. All I did was put a silencing spell on it so the noise wouldn't give away the surprise. Now stop fretting and open it!"

His actions seemed to have the desired effect as Anders stilled, the unearthly blue glow disappeared and he concentrated on opening the box without scaring whatever was inside. Anders fumbled with the lid and Danny heard him curse under his breath - he must have caught a splinter. Danny held his breath and moved a little to the side so he could see Anders's expression when he saw his present.

Anders lifted the lid with both hands and paused. In the box were six small kittens. They all looked up at Anders, eyes bright with expectation. The silence spell had been broken as Anders opened the lid and the cacophony of tiny cries that now came from inside the box made him squeal.

"Sweet Andraste, Danny! Baby, where...how did you..." He paused and placed the lid on the floor to free his hands to pet and fawn over the kittens that stared up at him.

"Oh, Maker, you lot are adorable. Yes, you are! Oh, let me take you - ah, no biting!"

The little kittens scrambled over one another in their haste to greet Anders. One in particular - a little grey one - managed to nip at Anders's finger in its excitement. Danny's heart fluttered at the sight: kittens everywhere, each more determined than the other to cling to every part of Anders that was visible.

"Aww...I know my little one, you want out of this horrid box…...yes, yes, I'll get to you in a minute. No need to cry - no one will be left behind..."

This last promise was directed at the smallest one, an orange tabby that had let out a heart-wrenching mewl as Anders picked up four of its siblings out of the box. They were so small, you could have fit three of them in one of Anders's palms. Danny marveled at how gentle Anders was with the kittens. Although they scratched and nibbled at his wrists and arms, he never let out more than an occasional indrawn breath.

Anders set the first four kittens on the floor by his feet where they proceeded to try and climb their way up again. A scrawny black one even made its way to Danny and attempted to claw its way up his leg. He leaned down and disengaged its claws from his leg and was rewarded with a lick on his nose and a contented purr from the kitten. It was so soft and fluffy - Danny started to understand what drew Anders to cats and laughed as he remembered when Lightning was a puppy, how small and warm it had felt in his arms. He buried his nose in the kitten's neck and breathed a happy sigh - things just might be okay after all.

Meanwhile, Anders had managed to scoop up the remaining two kittens out of the box and was now sat on the floor where five little furballs fought for space on his lap. He looked up and Danny's breath caught in his throat at the joy reflected in Anders's face.

"Oh honey...this is the best present ever, I mean...they are only what, six or seven weeks old? Barely weaned from their mother! You said a client left them?"

Danny had to chuckle, Anders sounded breathless and his cheeks were flushed, a sight he had not seen in quite a while.

"Yes, she told me the mother had been run over by a carriage and she really couldn't look after a whole litter of kittens. She'd heard you mention once how much you liked cats and well, she didn't have money to pay for the potions so I said the kittens are just fine and she wouldn't have to pay for anything for at least a year...oh, Anders, you look so happy! I haven't seen you like this in so long...not since when we got Ginger, remember? You just stay there and enjoy the new arrivals and I'll go tell Orana to find a basket for them to sleep in."

Danny smiled and stepped over to hand the sleepy black kitten back to Anders, careful not to wake it. He stayed there for a moment and just looked on as Anders petted the kittens and murmured soothing words into their furry ears. If this was all it took to shake Anders from the melancholy that had gripped him ever since they fled Kirkwall and arrived in Ghislain, then he would be happy to scour all of Orlais and find strays to bring home to Anders.

He walked back to the shop and instructed Orana to find a basket and some old blankets for the kittens to sleep in. Lightning dozed under the counter as usual, Danny debated whether to wake him up and introduce to the kittens now or to let him sleep and ask Anders to bring the kittens round later in the evening. _Best let the old guy sleep, plenty of excitement in store for him later._  
>He smiled at the memory of how the hound had taken to their previous cat, Ginger; he didn't think there would be any problems with the little ones.<p>

In the following days a marked change was seen in Anders. His eyes sparkled with mirth and he smiled at everyone. Laughter coloured his voice and he seemed...more at ease with himself than before.

As expected, Lightning was enraptured with the house's tiny new inhabitants. The kittens followed the ancient hound around the house and he in turn kept them out of trouble. Once, Danny had seen Lightning pick up Pumpkin, the little orange tabby, up in his jaws and move her away from where she had climbed up the curtains in the bedroom. _Pumpkin_...Danny had laughed when Anders sat him down and named each of the kittens.

"Well, she's orange and it is autumn so Pumpkin seemed like an obvious choice. This one - " Anders indicated the grey male "-he's a trickster, always making mischief, I'm going to call him Peanut. And these two," he pointed at a pair, one white and one pale brown colour, snuggled together in a ball in the basket, "they are inseparable. She is called Cinnamon - as she is cinnamon-coloured and her sister is called Sugar. Remember that brave black one who climbed all over your leg? Well, I've named him Justice. Yes, yes, I know I probably shouldn't have but there is a strange resemblance..."

_Justice_. Danny twitched, he'd never been comfortable with the spirit that had taken residence in Anders's head, no matter that he had lived with the situation for almost ten years now. Although, it had not manifested itself in a long time now, not since the fight that drove them out of Kirkwall, but he felt wary anyway.

"Are you sure, Anders? I don't want the kitten to suffer for its name, just in case Justice decides one day that he'd much rather not have a namesake..."

"There's no need to worry, Danny. Justice won't make any trouble, trust me. Anyway, one more kitten to name, I thought you might want to do that."

Danny was stunned at the unexpected gesture.

"Oh...thank you! Umm...gosh, I've never named a cat before. Let's see...it's a boy, isn't it?"

Danny lifted the little blue kitten from where it gnawed on a piece of cloth torn from the basket's padding.

"Let's think of a name for you then, shall we? Hmm...you remind me of the colour of a storm cloud...I think I'll call you Stormy. How about that, little one?"

The kitten didn't take any note of its new name, his attention captured by the laces on the front of Danny's shirt. With a laugh, Danny handed Stormy back to Anders and returned to the shop while Anders played with the kittens.

Danny felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They were free and Anders was happy. The kittens brought life and laughter to their lives and for once, it looked like things would be all right after all.

They would make it.


	12. A Few Too Many

"Can someone explain to me what is happening here? I'm pretty sure this is my house, but when I left it this morning it did not have SEVENTEEN cats in the kitchen!"

Danny didn't mind the occasional stray kitten Anders brought home, he'd even contributed himself but this...this was a bit too extreme. At least Anders had the decency to look sheepish, though - Danny was quick to note - not sorry. So, sorry he got caught but not sorry he did it?

"Well I couldn't just leave them, they were going to be put in a sack and thrown into the lake! You wouldn't allow that to happen yourself, would you? And just look at them, they were starving the poor creatures, and cold, I _had_ to bring them in and make sure they ate alright! Can we not keep them please, baby? Please?!" Anders pouted. His eyes shone with unshed tears and the expression on his face was one of utter heartbreak.

Danny sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. It was difficult for him to deny Anders anything he asked for but this was just too much and he would have to stand his ground.

"No. _One_, I cannot _afford_ to feed - let alone repair the damage caused by - SEVENTEEN additional cats! We already have eight and a dog, that would be enough for _any _sensible person. _Two_, we don't have _room_ for them, they need a lot of space to run around in and we can't have them in the shop. So, I'm sorry honey but no, you can't keep them. Find somewhere that will take them _tonight_."

Anders sighed. "Fine, be that way. I'll just find a box to put them in. I suppose the orphanage would take them…the sisters asked me the other day if I could spare any of our cats for the children. Though," his expression brightened and he laughed, "I don't think even they would expect a boxful!"

Anders scooped up the cats into the box and was about to head out the door when Danny spoke, his voice resigned. "I know I'm going to regret this but…all right, you can keep two. But that's it! No more and you owe me, you _so _owe me."

Anders couldn't put the box down fast enough. He picked up the two he'd eyed earlier, a fluffy white one and a sea-grey coloured one - it was almost the same colour as Danny's eyes.

"I love you, you're too good to me and thank you, Danny, really. And well you know," Anders continued with a smirk, "maybe when I get back we can celebrate the new arrivals with some strawberries and cream? What do you say…?" Danny's answering grin was answer enough to send Anders running on his way.


	13. Memories

It was with some trepidation that Anders approached the imposing old building that housed the orphanage, it was said to have been the house of the richest family in all Orlais until a hundred years ago when the old lady is said to have gone slightly mad, she had given away all her money and decreed that the house should be converted to house the growing orphan population in the city and had gone to live out the rest of her life cloistered in the Chantry.

Why was he here again? Oh yes, because of his obsession with saving every last stray cat in the entire city. Danny liked cats too, they had plenty of their own after all, so Anders hadn't thought he would mind a few more. Seventeen may have been a little over the top though, looking back. But at least Danny hadn't asked that he just abandon them, instead he had insisted Anders pack the cats in a box and take them to the orphanage. Himself. No objections allowed.

Anders avoided going near the orphanage, it reminded him too much of his time as an apprentice in Kinloch Hold, children treated like less-than-humans, cruel teachers and daily beatings for those not smart or quick or obedient enough. At least, that's what he imagined life would be like in an orphanage, not that he'd ever been in one.

The first thought upon walking in the massive oak doors was how different the place was from the inside. Instead of worm-eaten wooden panels he'd imagined, he found bright-coloured hangings on the walls, instead of cold stone slabs the floor was covered in rugs to keep off the chill. Danny had clearly planned this beforehand, as the mistress knew who he was and why he was there before Anders had done much more than introduce himself.

"If you want to come to the garden, that might be the best place to introduce the children to the cats. It has high walls so no danger of any running off." She led Anders through the kitchen and Anders had a sudden suspicion that Danny might have not told him everything, he spied a stack of tea towels in a corner that looked suspiciously like the ones they threw out last month after Storm had chewed the corners on most of them. "Please wait here, I'll get the children."

It wasn't long before he was surrounded by about two dozen children of all ages, from toddlers to almost young adults, the eldest boy looked to be about fourteen. Anders was surprised - and a little chastised too - to see that all the children were not only well-fed and clothed, but all looked genuinely happy with their lives. Very carefully Anders opened the box and let the children and the cats see one another first, without taking any of the animals out yet. He beckoned a little girl over, a wispy little thing, all black hair and olive skin and huge dark eyes. "Which one would you like to hold? That one?" She pointed at an orange tabby who was showing great interest in the proceedings. "Good choice. Now, I'm going to take her out so you can pet her. Give her the chance to smell you first, she will decide if she wants you to touch her or not, OK?" Not surprisingly, the little tabby was more than eager to be petted and soon the little girl was sat on the grass with a lapful of a very happy cat.

Watching the rest of the children get to know the cats, sometimes two or three for one kitten, brought long-forgotten memories of happier times to Anders's mind. He'd been a small boy once, a happy small boy, with a cat of his own. It was probably the last summer before everything went wrong and he was sent to the Circle, before Mother crying and Father angry with him. He remembered playing in a garden with the cat, his newly-found magic still a wonder. He'd made soap bubbles and caught flowers inside them and made them float around for the cat to play with. It was the single happiest memory of his childhood and one that he'd almost forgotten.

He stayed the entire afternoon in the end, teaching the children how to recognise when the cat wants to be left alone and when they want attention, how to recognise the signs that something was wrong and made them all promise to bring the cats to him with the first sign of any illness or injury to the cats. To the adults he explained the importance of cleanliness and washing one's hands thoroughly after handling the cats and before touching anything in the kitchen.

He left with a lighter heart and happier thoughts than he'd arrived with, maybe he wouldn't mention to Danny he'd seen the tea towels after all, he would tell Anders if there was more to it. Today, today had been a good day, fifteen cats had found a new home and two dozen children had found new friends. And there could be no better friend than a cat.


	14. A Learning Curve

Anders was not a dog person, he detested the "waiting-for-his-master's-pleasure"-attitude - he much preferred cats. Cats were independent and self-sufficient, they didn't drool and chew on things or need to be taken for walks. But even he had to admit, Danny's Lightning just might be an exception to the rule. The hound was already getting on in years when Anders had come along, Danny had raised him from a puppy and doted on the animal - excessively, in Anders's opinion. But, Lightning was loyal to his master and tolerated Anders with friendly indifference, which was fine and very mutual - even when they were on the run from Kirkwall, the mabari had not voiced a single protest. It had slept curled up on the foot of their bedroll, always ready to defend against any intruders and had even on one memorable occasion caught an injured rabbit and brought it to camp for dinner.

But these days, Lightning's muzzle was speckled with grey and his movements were slow and laborious. The ancient hound spent most of his time curled up on the hearthrug, out of the way but still able to keep an eye on everything that went on. Anders had been worried at first at the prospect of having six tiny kittens in a house with a huge monstrosity of a dog that could eat all of them in one gulp and not even blink at the effort. But Danny had assured him that Lightning would do no harm, proving his point by placing Stormy in front of him on the rug and stepping back - he'd had to restrain Anders from snatching the kitten away from harm's way. "Just wait and see," Danny had said. So he did.

Lightning had opened one eye to peek at the furball in front of him, then reached forward for a cursory sniff and then closed his eyes again and ignored the kitten's attempts to climb all over him.

Anders had been astounded, and had to admit that for once he had been happy to have been proved wrong. From then on, the kittens had a free run of the house and they didn't have to worry about any harm coming to them from the old hound.


	15. Let sleeping cats lie

Anders made his way upstairs to bed, lamenting to himself that it would be a lonely night as Danny was working late at the orphanage and wouldn't be home before the morning. He lit the small lamp on the table and pulled down the covers on the bed. And stopped. Curled up on his pillow was Peanut.

"You shouldn't be here little one, you know Danny doesn't like it when you lot invade the bed."

Peanut showed no signs of caring about Anders's chiding tone, he kept on purring contentedly, curled up in a ball and to all purposes very comfortable where he was. Anders debated whether he should take the kitten back to the basket with its siblings or just leave it where it was. After all, Danny wouldn't be back until the morning and it had been a long time since he'd shared his bed with a cat - not since Pounce all those years ago.

With a sigh Anders extinguished the lamp and walked around the bed to slide under the covers on Danny's side of the bed, leaving Peanut to occupy his pillow. After a while he felt the bed shift minutely and soft hair ticking his nose. He smiled, of course the kitten would seek out his company, he was large and warm and safe. Careful of the sharp claws, Anders scooted the kitten closer and cradled it against his chest under the blanket. Soon Peanut purred in his sleep and Anders was not far behind.

Danny found them fast asleep in the morning, Peanut curled up under the blanket with only the tips of his ears showing and Anders's face buried in his fur. He stood at the foot of bed for a moment shaking his head in mock desperation, a small smile playing on his lips. After a while he reached out to pull the blanket back from where Anders had kicked it off during the night and draped it over his lover. He placed a kiss in Anders's hair and ran a finger gently over Peanut's ear and left the two sleeping for a few more hours, he would take the couch to avoid waking them up. _Guess I need to get used to kittens in the bed from now on…_


	16. Pepper

Anders was upset. He would have wanted to keep all the kittens to himself but Danny had - with uncharacteristic force - put his foot down and decreed that eight of the kittens had to go, Anders would be allowed to keep one.

He vetted the families himself, making sure with each one that they had older cats and knew how to look after kittens. And then there was only one, he had decided to name it Pepper. But Pepper was missing, he had turned the entire house upside down in his search - to no avail! He was starting to fret. What if the little one had slid out the door and got run over by a passing horse? Or worse, eaten by a neighbour's dog? He would never forgive himself if something had happened.

Then he heard a tiny sound, almost on the edge of hearing. He paused and listened. Mew. He heard it again, it sounded like it was coming from somewhere on the floor…he knelt down and looked for the source of the noise.

There.

The little kitten was curled up in a ball on the floor under the work bench. It must have crawled there sometime in the afternoon but now that evening had set in and the workshop was dark, it was afraid to come out.

"Awww...Pepper! You scared me, you did. Oh, come here little one, how long have you been stuck under there you poor little thing...ohh you are cold too!"

It was true, Pepper shivered in his grasp, he called the tiniest fraction of heat to his hand and ran it over the quivering form on his palm.

"There, there, now you should be a little warmer. Let's get you into the house shall we? I'll get Lightning to keep you warm while I fetch you something to eat, how about that little one?"

A contented purr was his only answer, Anders smiled and carried Pepper upstairs.

Indeed, Lightning was more than happy with his young charge, Danny had already fed the other cats and there was more than enough left over to feed one more hungry kitten.

Pepper took to following Anders around the house and would mewl pitifully if left behind for even a moment. Anders started taking Pepper with him to the workshop and eventually to the shop itself. That summer their business was better than ever before, all thanks to Pepper.


	17. I wouldn't change him for the world

"ANDERS! I told you to keep the kittens away from the shop! One of the little blighters stepped into my poultice mix and ate half of it before I noticed! Arghhh! Just…come and take it away before it does any more damage. And no, I cannot pick it up because I'm elbow-deep in elfroot and you know it's poisonous to cats!"

The answering snigger from the other side of the hall was enough to confirm for Danny that it was no accident that the kitten was in the shop in the first place.

"_You_…I tell you - you are so going to get it when I catch you!"

But he couldn't keep the smile from his face, they both knew that the threat was an empty one and if anything it would be Danny who got caught...

"Alright, alright love, I'll come and get him. But it really is your own fault, you know - you should have closed the door! No worries little one, the big mean mage is not going to hurt you no…I will look after you, yes I will…"

Danny rolled his eyes at the now-familiar litany of kittytalk, "Out of here you two, some of us have to work you know…go on - shoo!"

Anders smirked and stuck his tongue out as he left the shop with the kitten in his arms. Danny shook his head after the pair, not sure if he should be amused or upset. _Honestly, sometimes he acts like he's 12! But I wouldn't change it for the world. Not now._


	18. My Family

Danny climbed up the stairs to the bedroom, it had been a long day and all he wanted was to sit in front of the fire and relax, maybe have a cup of mulled wine while he waited for Anders to finish at the shop. He unbuttoned his coat, kicked off his boots and walked over to where his comfortable chair waited by the fire...to find it occupied. By a pile of kittens.

Danny sighed. _Not again...the pesky things have a basket to sleep in, why is it they need my chair?_  
>He knelt on the floor in front of the chair with the intention of piling the kittens up onto his lap and moving them to the basket nearby but stopped. Stormy shifted in his sleep and let out a little mewl as he buried his nose into Cinnamon's neck who in turn purred and then Peanut threw his paws over Stormy and Pumpkin snuggled in closer to Cinnamon - all the time purring, mewling and meowing in the most adorable way only baby animals do and...he just couldn't disturb them.<p>

"Awww...you lot are going to be the death of me, Maker preserve me! What chance do I have in this family, between you and Anders...it's a losing battle I'm fighting, isn't it?"

When Anders came upstairs a couple of hours later, he found Danny sat on the floor fast asleep. Danny had rested his head on the edge of the chair and an arm was around the kittens that in turn had tangled their paws in his hair. Anders smiled and draped a blanket over Danny and stoked the embers in the fireplace to ensure the kittens would keep warm.  
>He stood smiling to himself for a long while, just looking at the scene in front of him.<br>_My family._


	19. A New Addition

Danny had never seen an animal so small. Lightning must have weighed at least five pounds when he was born, this one…maybe five ounces? A feather weighed more than the kitten on his palm. But…the way it snuffled and huffed in its sleep and how it nuzzled his fingers…something melted inside him and Danny bent down to plant a light kiss on the kitten's nose.

"You're a right little fighter you are, I don't imagine a lot of other kittens would have made it through what you did. But you're safe now, Anders will know what to do with you. And we have a whole house full of cats so you'll have a family too, you don't have to be alone ever again."

The ruins were cold and open to the elements, but Danny had been casting fire spells since he was five years old. Very carefully he channelled the smallest trickle of warmth into the small body and felt the kitten stop its trembling and relax. Anders would be here soon and Danny would ask him to check the kitten over to see if there was anything wrong with it. And then they would take it home for Lightning to look after. Danny smiled to himself as he looked at the sleeping bundle of fluff, he'd never thought his family would consist of a runaway apostate, an ancient mabari and a dozen cats but he had never been happier.

"Welcome to the family, little one," he whispered with a smile.


	20. Learning to Walk

"Oh it's so tiny! Are you sure this is a good idea Anders, shouldn't we wait another few days at least?"

Danny watched worried at the little grey kitten curled up on top of their kitchen table. He had next to no experience with kittens this small and cats in general, Ginger had been almost four months old when she'd arrived and Stormy and his siblings at least twice the age of this one.

"He'll be fine love, trust me - he's almost four weeks old now, this is the perfect time for him to learn. Just watch," Anders crouched at the opposite end of the table, coaxing the kitten to him.

Danny bit his lip in anxious anticipation as he watched the kitten rise up on four very shaky legs and promptly fall back down again. But the little animal was amazingly resilient - it got right back up again and Danny thought he could see a determined crunch to its tiny nose as a wobbly paw took a hesitant step forward, then another. They'd put a cloth on the table to give the animal's paws some purchase, that seemed to work as it made its way slowly but with determination towards Anders.

Danny thought back to how he'd found the kitten curled up under the floorboards of a burned-down house, it had been only a couple of days old then and it had taken all of Anders's skill and many sleepless nights before Danny could be sure it would live.

And here it was, learning to walk! Danny felt his heart swell in his chest at the sight, is this what people felt like when their children did these things? He didn't have children - never would - but he had a family, and the joy he found in them was more than comparable.

"There...that's a good little boy, well done little one! Come here, that's enough from you today, we'll have another go tomorrow shall we?"

Anders scooped up the kitten and stood up, handing it to Danny with a smile.

"Here you go darling, think he needs your particular kind of magic now more than mine," Anders brushed his fingers lightly against his love's cheek and watched the kitten curl up against Danny's chest.

Danny felt the tiny body tremble in his hands and the little heart racing with effort. He channeled the tiniest trickle of warmth into the kitten and felt it relax.

This felt so perfect, so right.

This was family.


	21. Present

Anders was a real softie when it came to the kittens, Danny noted pretty soon after the animals had settled in. He rarely admonished them over anything and even shared tidbits from his dinner with them.

One day though, Danny had enough. It was Anders' name day and as had been tradition since the very early days of their relationship, Danny had baked a cake. He had set the table in preparation for Anders' return from the visit to the market, the cake sitting on a plate in the middle. He had only left the kitchen to change his clothes, at most he had been gone five minutes when there was a crash and a yelp, Danny ran through the house with his shirt half-undone - what had happened?

His fright turned to disbelief and then anger - Cinnamon, Sugar and Storm sat wide-eyed on the floor next to a smashed-up plate and a squashed cake, all three splattered with cream and strawberry sauce. It was easy to guess what had happened, they had spied the cake and believing it to be for them had climbed onto the table, tipping the cake plate in the process.

"You…you-what am I going to do with you now? This has got to stop! This is people food, not cat treats, Anders is way too easy on you lot. That's it, from now on things are going to change, no more cakes and treats for you - I can't go around baking a new cake every time you fancy some," Danny stopped, realising how ridiculous he must look and sound, berating a bunch of tiny furballs who simply looked up at him with eyes wide with incomprehension. He sighed. "OK, OK then. Let's see if I can salvage any of this, you can lick the splatters off the floor but that's it!"

In the end about half the cake was still fairly intact, with a little cosmetic adjustment it didn't look so bad. Danny made sure to lock the kittens in the lounge as Anders got home so they could at least enjoy their meal in peace. Anders reluctantly agreed that indeed it would be about time that the kittens be taught some manners and that climbing on the table in search for food was not acceptable behaviour.

Things were better after that, it slowly dawning to the kittens that Danny - not Anders - was in charge of food distribution in the house and it would not do to upset him, too much. And Danny didn't mention it when he noticed Anders slipping morsels under the table and Anders didn't complain about the kittens being shut out of the kitchen at mealtimes.


	22. Happy Ever After

They all went their separate ways after the business with Meredith. There was really no need for Danny Hawke to stay in Kirkwall.

There was never any real question of Aveline coming with them, the goodbye was still bittersweet - she had been his first and firmest friend since the beginning.

Carver stayed of course. He was a Templar now and although they had - largely - patched things up between them, it would not help his future to be seen with an apostate brother. The real surprise was that Merrill decided to stay with him. There had been something between them, years ago but somewhere in the chaos of the last weeks things has warmed between them again. He was glad about that; at least Carver did not have to be alone.

They kept in touch with Varric through occasional letters, the dwarf even venturing to see them in Orlais every few years.

Isabela became once again notorious throughout Thedas for her adventures, and Fenris as her ever-present companion was cause for many rumours.

Danny was happy though. Finally, they could live in peace. He had bought a small herbalist shop with an apartment at the back; Anders taught him potion and poultice making.

Danny could not help indulging Anders' smallest requests, however unimportant they seemed to his lover; thus a house full of cats and a never-ending stream of orphans and refugees seeking help all hours of the night.

Although they had an outwardly simple life, they dined on fine cheeses and drank exquisite Antivan wines. They slept on sheets made of the finest Orlesian silk, their bedroom was always decorated with flowers that filled the house with their sweet scent.

They knew this would not last forever. That one day they would have to leave this behind. But it still came too soon; they had barely been in Orlais for 15 years.

He could feel it. Anders was getting listless and depressed. Of course the daft bastard was going to insist on going at it alone, but damned if he would allow it!

So he made plans, arranged for a ship to take them to Ferelden and further to Orzammar. Anders was growing more and more morose as months went by and finally at the end of autumn it was time to go.

Danny could not help feeling strangely free when the door to the Deep Roads was closed behind them. The dwarves had been respectful, even awed in their treatment of Anders, this seemed to rouse something inside his lover; he had not seen Anders this fierce and proud in years.

The Legion greeted them with silent salutes as they passed them. And in the end, it was just the two of them and the endless sea of darkspawn. They spent days (weeks?) fighting the spawn, only briefly pausing to eat and sleep when exhaustion took them.

They were one, lightning arcing from Anders's fingers and firestorm bursting forth from Danny's. This here, this is what they were made for.

In the end, there were just too many of them and they were out of potions. There were wounds and bruises everywhere. This would be it - the final stand.

Danny stood by Anders's side and took him by the hand. "I love you."

Anders smiled in return and squeezed the hand clasped in his. "Always."

There was no one to see their last stand, to see them fall side by side still clasping one another's hand.

But someone did see it. He had been watching the pair in their fight, but he knew he could not intervene - the Warden and the mage were determined to die and he could not take that away from them.

But he would not allow their deed to go unrewarded.

He scattered the darkspawn surrounding the bodies, he would not allow them defile these two. He gathered the bodies in his arms and deep under the deepest dwarven tunnels, laid them down. There was a stone cairn in the cavern, otherwise unmarked except for a sword with a griffon mark driven point down in the stone.

The Architect raised a cairn for the Warden and his mate and set their staves on either end.

It was months later that a Legion scouting party found a stone tablet in an abandoned thaig. The tablet described in great detail the last stand of a Grey Warden and his Mage, but contained no information on the writer.


End file.
